Secrets
by WakingUp2Roses
Summary: When Nick hears the news of his girlfriend, Miley's, accident, his life changes forever. Is she dead? With no body, the case still lies open. The secrets are scandals, the actions are shocking, and the final outcome is incredible. Niley/Hints of Moe/Jemi
1. Chapter 1: Karma's A Bitch

**Chapter 1-Karma's a Bitch**

"Nick," she moaned loving the feeling of him being in her, "yes," she hissed.

"Shut up," he ordered going in and out of her roughly.

Her heart shattered as she realized why he was ding this. "You're thinking of her, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he liked kissing her neck.

"NO," she yelled tears falling from her eyes, "NO," she screamed pushing him as hard as she possibly could.

He flew out of her and onto the ground, "what the hell," he cussed putting his boxers on before sitting on the 100% silk sheets that had been shipped to the brunette's house from China last week.

"She's dead, okay! She's not coming back," she yelled sobbing, "I'm not her," she added quietly.

"Who are yo talking about," the seventeen year asked acting confused.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Nicholas, don't act stupid!"

"NO," he yelled, "SAY IT! SAY HER NAME!"

"MILEY," Selena screamed, "I'M NOT MILEY AND NEVER WILL BE!"

"Exactly," he smirked, "you NEVER will be. Although she's dead, that doesn't mean her hatred for you has ended. Sure, she can't do anything to you, but I can. You're just a selfish bitch. What you did to her," he snapped shaking his head, "is unforgettable and unforgivable. I'm going to make sure you never forget what you did. You deserve hell and that's what me, Demi, Joe, and Emily are going to give you, Selena. You think I actually liked seducing you? Think again, bitch," he glared walking out of her house fully clothed and driving to the Stewart's house. His only friend who still lived there was Demi, Miley's twin sister.

"How'd it go," she asked.

"That bitch got exactly what she deserved-false hope and a good talking to. For now, we'll give a rest, but Miley will get revenge. We'll make sure of it."

"How was she in bed," Joe asked flipping through the channels of the TV.

"Awful," he replied chuckling. Sitting down on the couch, he felt his vision blur tears, "what she did to Miley, my perfect girlfriend," he muttered heartbroken.

"Don't worry," Emily smirked rubbing Nick's shoulder's, "we'll get her back."

"No one messes with my sister and gets away with it, especially when it's that bad," Joe added.

"Whatever," Nick muttered, "I'm going home. I just need to be alone," he commented walking out of the large headquarters and into his black Harley Davidson truck, one of the many cars he had. Starting the engine, he drove down the large blacktop driveway passing the fountain in the front. "Don't worry, baby," he smiled looking at a picture of Miley he kept taped to the outside of his glove compartment, "payback's a bitch. And we're that bitch. She's going to want to be in your position by the time we're done." Turning up the radio, a tear rolled down his cheek, "this is our song," he chuckled, "one of many."

_"Nicky," she shrieked running around the kitchen trying to get away from him, "you can't catch me," she teased._

_ "And if I do," he asked trying to catch her._

_ "Well," she smirked seductively, "we can do anything you want."_

_ "Oo," he chuckled, "amazing," he laughed, "I'll get you."_

_ Running as fast as she could, she ran through the study, to the music room where she slipped through the door and into the second living room._

_ "Gotcha," he cheered hugging her from behind._

_ "I win," she mumbled close to his face._

_ "How," he asked confuse, "I won!"_

_ "I get to make love to the best man in the entire world," she replied before hungrily kissing him._

_ "No, I won," he muttered._

_ "Shut up," she giggled before pulling up and into his large bedroom. Pushing him onto the bed, she straddled him before kissing him furiously._

Pulling into the driveway, he snapped himself back into reality, "you drive me crazy, dead, or alive," Nick sighed. He longed to feel her soft tan skin, he wished to smell her long chestnut colored hair, hear her sweet voice, her loud and bubbly laugh, he missed the warm and tingly feeling the blue eyed beauty's luscious lips gave him. 127 days had passed since his sweet, loving girlfriend had been taken away from him and a second didn't go by when he didn't think of her.

Slowly, he got out of his car and entered the large door of his family's mansion.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE," his mother yelled to his father in the kitchen.

"I warn you, Nicholas," the maid, Maria, advised, "don't go in there."

"You should go home, Maria," the curly haired teen replied rubbing her arm, "take the night off. I'll cover for you. Oh, and buy yourself something pretty," he smiled. Going into his pocket, he pulled out a one-hundred dollar bill out of his black leather wallet.

"No, I can't," she said in her thick Hispanic accent.

"You can," he nodded, "just take it."

"Thank you," she smiled taking the money and leaving.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, WHEN THIS DIVORCE IS FINALIZED," his father replied with the same hatred his mother had had in her voice, "I WILL HAVE THE HOUSE AND YOU CAN HAVE THOSE STUPID CHILDREN!"

Nick didn't think kit was possible for his heart to shatter anymore that it already was, but apparently, he was mistaken. Hearing his father's words cut through his body like a knife cutting his heart out and chopping it into tiny microscopic pieces.

"Nick," his mom whispered seeing her son standing there lifeless.

Anger filled his body as he walked into the kitchen and up to his father, "do not talk to my mother like that," he sneered glaring at the older man.

"Don't talk to me like that," he shot back pushing his son.

"You're a lying, cheating asshole. You're right, mom does deserve us because if we have to live with you, I'd kill you," he threatened. Pushing his father hard into the counter, he smirked as his father groaned in pain.

Nick fell back holding his cheek unfazed by his father's punch, "go ahead! I have nothing to live fore. Kill me. You've punched me and hit me enough in my life. You tell me how it'd be so easy to kill me. So, do it. Please, I'm begging you."

"Nicholas, no," his mother spoke for the first time since he had walked into the kitchen.

"If you don't do it," he snapped at his father, "I will."

Philip sighed shaking his head, "I can't."

"Why do you want to die? I already lost someone who was like a daughter to me this year, you want me to loose a son too," Nick's mother asked heartbroken.

He couldn't bare to see his mom's torn face, "she's gone. She's gone and I can't and couldn't do anything to help her," he cried tears flowing from his eyes.

Walking up to her son, she hugged him tightly, "she'd want you to be happy."

"She deserved what she got," his father admitted, "she was quite the bitch."

That's it, he thought, "that's not true!" He rammed his head into his father's guy making him fall to the floor in pain. Straddling his father, he pinned him down and randomly started punching the lawyer.

"NICK," Joe yelled as he entered his house, running up to his little brother, he fought to get him off the beaten man.

"Get off me," Nick demanded. "I've had enough of his shit and talking about Miley was the last straw!"

"Nick," his mother, Cathy, said sternly, "stop," she whispered rubbing her second youngest son's back slowly attempting to calm him down.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING UP FOR HIM," he questioned still throwing punches at the bleeding father.

"I'm not. I'm standing up for her. She wouldn't want this. She would want you and this family, including your father, to be safe and happy, okay? Come on, sweetie. Go get some sleep."

Sighing in defeat, he stood up glaring at the passed out man whose blood surrounded him, "karma's a bitch," he mumbled before running upstairs.

"What the hell was that," his brother asked his shaking brother after running up behind him.

"Justice. He said Miley was a bitch and that she deserved what she got." Falling onto his bed, he felt a waterfall of tears running out of his dark brown eyes, "she didn't deserve to be murdered," he sobbed.

"Of course she didn't," Joe replied laying on his back on the large king sized bed, "if that's what happened."

He sighed, "what else could've happened that night?"

"A freak accident? A heart failure? She fell asleep at the wheel? No one knows. They'll never know unless they find her body."

"I'll kill Selena if she finds out she has anything to do with this."

"And what would that do besides make you a murderer? She wouldn't want that. Plus, they couldn't even find her."

"I love how everyone thinks they know what she'd want. You don't."

"Then think rationally!"

"So you getting high every night, Joe, you're thinking rationally?"

"I don't do that because of her," he lied.

"Oh no," Nick asked, "then why do you?"

"It's fun."

"Bull shit! Admit it! You do it because of her!"

"Fine," Joe sighed, "yes, okay? You're not the only heartbroken one."

"She wasn't your other half."

"No, you're right. I'm not. But, I mean, I am crazy about her twin sister. And Miles meant a lot to me."

"Right, Dems," he smiled faintly, "you two are good together, you know?"

"I know," he chuckled, "we told each other we loved each other tonight."

"First time," Nick wondered surprised.

"Yeah," he sighed dreamily. Seeing his brothers shocked expression, he laughed, "what?"

"You two have been going out for what, ten months?"

"No, nine and a half…"

"Dude, you're you! How does that work? Haven't you guys.."

"No," he blushed, "look, I'm waiting for her to tell me she's ready. It took me a really long time to actually get her to go out with me and I'm not going to ruin it."

"Okay," he laughed shaking his head, "I'm just not sure how you've been holding out for nine and a half months."

"Shut up," he laughed, "okay, I have to go and…study," he lied rushing out of his brother's room and into his. Looking under his bed, he grabbed a shoe box and opened it. Looking under the random pictures, he found what he had been looking for. Taking out the little baggie, he took the white powder and snuffed it, sighing, he slowly saw all his problems disappearing. Except for one thing, a pair of big bright blue eyes. "Go away," he begged letting a silent tear fall from his eyes.

_"Joe," she laughed splashing him in the cool ocean waters of the Bahamas, "stop!"_

_ "Me 'stop'," he snickered, "you're the one splashing me!"_

_ "Well, you started it!"_

_ Running up to her, he picked up the petite cheerleader and flung her over his shoulder. _

_ "PUT ME DOWN," she yelled laughing._

_ "NEVER," he cackled running around in the blue clear sea._

"_Joey! Put me down," she giggled._

_ "No, you're not being polite," he declined._

_ "Please, oh, dear Joseph, put me down."_

_ "Okay," he sighed, "fine," he threw her off his shoulder and into the deep water._

_ "Joe," she gasped winded and laughing._

_ "Haha!" He teased taking a step towards the blue orbed prep._

_ "Haha," she mocked, "you're mean."_

_ Taking another step forward, he was less than three inches in front of Miley._

_ "Joe," she muttered, "what are yo-"_

_ He placed his lips on her lips kissing her loving yet roughly. Happiness struck him as he felt her kiss back even more passionately. She forked his dark brown short hair with her long manicured fingers. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his long built arms around her waist. And only when breathing became a problem did he pull away, "whoa," he whispered fazed._

_ "Whoa," she repeated biting her bottom lip trying to hid a showing smile._

_ "Whoa is right," Emily remarked shocked at what she had just witnessed._

_ "Emily," Joe muttered shocked._

_ Miley shot out of his embrace like a rocket, "Em, please, don't tell anyone! It was just a one time thing and it'll never happen again," she panicked._

_ "Don't worry," Emily smiled, "it'll be our little secret. Just don't let it happen again."_

_ "Don't let what happen again," Nick questioned coming up from behind Miley and giving her a chaste kiss on her soft neck._

_ "Where have you been," Miley asked her boyfriend of one year and seven months._

_ "Well, I slept in, studied for exams a little, and then looked for you which-here you are," he laughed._

_ "Here I am," he mumbled before kissing his loving girlfriend passionately._

_ Joe stood there watching Nick and Miley make out with the same exact way Miley and Joe had just done._

_ "I love you," Nick smiled to his girlfriend._

_ "Not as much as I love you," she replied._

_ "Hey, Joey," Demi greeted walking over to her group of friends._

_"Hey, baby," he smiled before kissing her roughly._

_ "Aren't we lucky, sis," Demi asked her twin sister._

_ "Yeah," she replied cuddling up to Nick, "we are dating the best boys in the world."_

_ "And we are dating the best girls in the world," Nick replied for him and Joe._

_ "Right," the older brother agreed putting on a fake smile._

"Hey," Emily said shaking Joe.

Getting out of the flashback, he looked at the blonde teenager who had, at some point, walked into Joe's pitch dark room turning on the closet light, Joe asked her, "when did you get here?"

"A few moments ago, are you high?"

"My brother has no idea that I lost the love of my life too," he sighed ignoring her question.

"That one kiss wasn't it, was it," she asked.

"We tried to make it be, but we just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss a-and we couldn't stop thinking about each other, you know? We made out a few times a month. We were more than friends for a year and a half. I felt awful about it, so did she, but we couldn't stop. The night that Nick and Miley lost their virginities to each other, she told me whatever we had between us was over. Even though I told her every day, I was crazy about her," he sighed shaking his head, "she didn't care."

"You actually believe that," Emily laughed shaking his head," she cared. She hated it, but she cared more than she wanted to. It's not that she left you in the dust, it's that she knew it was wrong. She figured out that she loved your brother more than she loved you. She felt terrible. She'd always talk about how guilty she was about how she ended things with you."

"I know she died happy, but I just wish that- I don't know, we had actually tried to go out, not just make out, you know?"

"I know, but what about Demi?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you love her?"

"Yeah," he smiled thinking of his girlfriend, "I really do."


	2. Chapter 2: Questioning

**Chapter 2- Questioning**

"Hello," Mrs. Lucas greeted answering the ringing telephone.

"Hello, is this Cathy Lucas," a man asked.

"Yes it is, can I ask who's calling?"

"This is Detective Martinez, I'm studying a cast that you've probably heard about."

"Miley Stewart?

"Yes. And, well, are you are Nick and Joe home?"

"They're at football practice right now, is there a problem?"

"Not at the moment. We just need to ask them a few questions."

"Oh, okay," she smiled, "would you like me to call them and tell them to go to the police station after practice?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you," he stated.

"No problem, goodbye."

"Goodbye," he bid before hanging up.

After football practice, Nick and Joe got into Nick's black truck.

"Just don't flip out on the cops, okay," Joe asked his little brother.

"If they think I had anything to do with her death-"

"Nick, I'm serious, they don't like sarcasm. If they ask you if you killed her and you give them a sarcastic, 'yes' then, you've confessed, okay?"

"Don't we need a lawyer to be here?"

"Yeah, mom called her lawyer, she's helping us out."

"Not Philip, right?"

"No, not dad. It's Emily's mom."

"Oh, okay," he said pulling into the large police station.

"Hello, boys," Mrs. Trescott greeted as soon as they walked into the building.

"Hi," they nervously greeted.

"No need to be nervous," she smiled, "you guys didn't do anything wrong."

They heard the sound of footsteps and saw a detective standing before them, "hello, boys, let's get started. Nick, come with me. Joe, wait out here."

"Good luck, little bro," Joe said patting his back before going to the waiting room and sitting down in a cold hard chair.

As Nick entered the small room with only a chair and table, his heart rate sped up. What if he couldn't control his newfound temper? Sitting on the cold metal chair, he thought of Miley and felt better.

"How are you, Nick,' the detective asked sitting on the other side of the table from him.

"I'm… well, to be honest, awful."

"Why?"

"Because Miley's dead."

"No one knows for sure if she is or not, Nick. Do you know for sure?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before clenching his fists under the table, "are you asking me if I killed my girlfriend?"

"It's just a simple question."

"That's bull shit. It's not a simple question and no, I didn't kill my girlfriend. I wouldn't do that."

"Okay, so, you two were pretty close, right?"

Nick nodded thinking of her sweet kisses and let out a sigh of relief, "yes."

"You two were in a dating relationship?"

"Yeah, for four years."

"Wow, that's a long time for people your age. That's a long time for adults even."

The seventeen year old wondered if this Hispanic balding middle aged man had a wife and kids at home. He highly doubted it, he sounded like he may have had a longer relationship than the older detective.

"Were you two in love?"

"I loved her more than anything in the entire world. She was my 24/7. We were the couple everyone looked up to."

"How'd you guys meet?"

"We met when she moved from Tennessee in second grade. I was the mean jerk who picked on her for her pink cowgirl hate and white cowboy boots," he chuckled, "secretly, I had the biggest crush on her. She wasn't afraid to be herself or speak up for herself. She was very opinioned."

"So, if you were the 'mean jerk,' how did you and her start dating?"

"It was eight grade," he smiled having a flashback.

_"Wow, Miley," the curly haired thirteen year old scoffed on the last day of school, "going back to the barnyard this summer?"_

_ "You know what, Nick," she spat, "you're a complete jerk. You don't even know me because if you did, you'd know why I moved here and you'd feel like crap for teasing me for the past five years. And although you've teased me and teased me and teased me, everyday for the past five years, for some odd and unknown reason I can't get you out of my head. It you'd open your eyes you'd see that I am crazy about you and always will be. I hope your summer sucks because karma's a bitch and you're in for it," and with that, she walked away head held high for finally standing up for herself._

_ The chocolate colored orbed boy just stood there shocked at the girls words, "whoa," he whispered to himself. Smirking, he ran after the now California girl with a little kick of Tennessee still in her, "Miley," he said grabbing her by the waist and pushing her into the wall gently._

_ "Nick," she sighed, closing her eyes, "let me go."_

_ "Never," he smiled, "I've always liked you."_

_ "Well, you don't act like it," the blue eyed girl replied looking down to the ground hurt._

_ "Because you scare me to death. Do you know how nervous I am around you," he chuckled, "it's like you don't even try and everyone loves you," he laughed._

_ She shrugged, "not everybody."_

_ "Who? Me," he questioned._

_ "Yeah," she nodded._

_ "You are so unbelievably wrong, Miley Stewart. And for the record, I'm sorry about your mom."_

_ Her eyes brightened and a smiled crept onto her face, "you know?"_

_ "I know more about you then you think I do."_

"And then we kissed and it was epic," he smiled.

"Her mom died right? That was the reason her family moved here?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded checking his watch, 6:07, he'd been in questioning for fifteen minutes.

"Mr. Lucas, were you two sexually active?"

"Yes," he admitted awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Emily's mom.

"When was the first time you and Ms. Stewart had sexual intercourse?"

Oh my gosh, he thought trying not to laugh, no one who's had sex calls it 'sexual intercourse," he thought. "We lost our virginities to each other on our 3 year anniversary."

"Did you guys have sexual intercourse on a regular basis?"

Nick shrugged, "we didn't have a schedule," he laughed, "but," he added remembering his brother's words, "probably a few times a month."

"Did she ever get pregnant," the detective asked flipping through some papers.

"No, we were really careful," he replied.

"Are you sure," Detective Martinez asked looking up from his papers in disbelief.

"Yes," Nick nodded bouncing his curls.

"Mr. Lucas," the older man exclaimed looking up from his papers, "it says here that Miley was in fact pregnant," he announced showing the confused teenager Miley's medical records.

"She had testing done April 15th? What? She would've told me. I don't understand why she didn't tell me. I need five minutes," he begged knowing he was about to burst, "please, just a little break."

"No," the detective denied, "I have more questions. When was the last time you saw Miley?"

"The night she went missing or died," he sighed, "May 26. She came over and hung out for a while, my parents and siblings weren't home."

"Keep going."

"We watched a movie and ate dinner and had sex and umm…" the memory fogged his mind, the last moments with Miley, "we wrote some music, played guitar, stuff like that."

"Did you guys drink any alcohol or do drugs?"

"We weren't like that," he shook his head, "we never drank or got high.'

"When did Miley leave?"

"I keep on trying to figure that out," he answered closing his eyes, "we made love and stayed in bed writing music and talking for the rest of the night- my parents didn't mind her sleeping over -they didn't know we were having sex. After playing music, we fell asleep talking to each other, she was lying in my arms and when I woke up, she was gone- it was four in the morning and my mom was crying- telling me they found Miley's Porsche crashed at the bottom of Woodland Drop, you know, the cliff we drive by when going to the mall? Anyways, I immediately got in my car and drove there. Police told me her body was missing a-and the brakes of her car had been cut."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Well, her phone, was lying there so I-I picked it up and opened it- there was a-a picture and sc-scream of Miley and on top of the picture, was written: You can do way better than her. I don't understand where her body would've gone. I mean, her- someone- I don't understand. I just don't understand. So, I lost a baby too? My own flesh and blood? Right, so, not only did I loose my best friend and girlfriend, but a baby. An unborn baby who should've seen the light of day, My baby who would've had the best parents in the world. I need a break," he mumbled, "I just- I need a break." Getting up, he walked out of the questioning room and into the waiting room, "she was pregnant," she told Joe.

"Holy shit," he exclaimed breathlessly.

"Nick," Mrs. Trescott called out as she walked out of the room.

"I need a break," he repeated standing up.

"You're done," she sighed rubbing his back, "Em was right, you really did love her, didn't you."

"With everything in me," he nodded, "I can't believe she was pregnant. Like legit- with my child. My first kid. We always talked about having a big family together and if we started now, we would've been happy no matter how young we are. We loved each other more than anything," grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he called Demi, "hey, I can't drive in the state I'm in come pick me up, please."

"Joe Lucas," Detective Martinez grumbled watching the shocked twenty year old follow him into the questioning room.

"How are you, Mr. Lucas," the detective asked sitting down across from the heartbroken brown haired man.

Joe slouched back in the chair, "how the hell do you think I am? I lost my best friend."

"Were you and Miley close," the detective asked jotting down notes of the newly started conversation.

"Yeah," he nodded nonchalantly. He knew that if he said anything about the more than friends relationship they had had together that it'd make him the main suspect and that was by far what was true or what he wanted. Plus, he knew that if he had said anything like that everyone would find out-everyone.

"Did you two ever have a relationship farther than friendship," the older man asked trying to hide his evil smirk.

"We were friends," Joe replied avoiding the question.

"Did you two ever date, Joseph, answer the question."

Slowly, Joe looked over to Mrs. Trescott and gulped, "yes," he groaned slowly, "she was still dating Nick though. It lasted for a year and a half. She broke it off when they first had sex."

"Did you and Miley ever have sexual intercourse," the detective asked his mind already piecing the puzzle together of what he think happened.

"'Sexual intercourse'," Joe scoffed mockingly, "dude, you need to go out tonight and get a hooker cuz you're obviously the real life 40 year old virgin."

"Joe," Mrs. Trescott scolded in a hushed tone.

"Sorry," he added, "no, we never had sex. Had sex, you can call it, having sex."

"Right," the older man responded embarrassed clearing his throat, he jotted some shorthanded notes down in his scribbled handwriting.

"I'm so sorry for my client's outburst," Mrs. Trescott apologized in a serious voice, "he's just having a hard time coping with his best friend's death."

"Seems a little more than a best friend," Peter Martinez spat back.

He could feel the tension of the room rise, he felt his fist curl into a ball, and he prayed to God he wouldn't do anything stupid or become like his angered little brother.

"I'm just going to ask you steright out, did you cut the breaks on Ms. Stewarts car."

"ARE YOU JOKING," Joe yelled, "I fucking loved her," he hissed, "I had nothing to do with that freak accident. Selena- Selena. Selena had every reason to cut the breaks, not me. Selena despised Miley for having Nick, she despised Miley for being cheer captain, for being prettier than her, for everything. Selena hated Miley more than anything. I would never hurt Miley and in my opinion, I don't even think she's dead. There was no body. I don't know what happened, but I don't think she's dead. I can't think she's dead," he cried, "because if I do. I don't know what I'd do," he shook his head furiously, "I would never hurt her," he added yet again. "this is bull shit," he scoffed before leaving.

"Mr. Lucas," the detective called out following him, "we're not done. Because of your affair with the victim, you're now the main suspect."

"Yeah," Nick nodded after telling Demi everything. Looking at the scene unraveling before him, he felt anger strike him along with betrayal, "WHAT! You, bastard," he yelled before pouncing on Joe and punching him multiple times, "why!"

Her heart broke into a million pieces, how could they have done this to her? Miley knew how much Joe had meant to her. Demi felt the tears spring out of her eyes like a never ending waterfall.

"BOYS," Mrs. Trescott yelled, "IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL BOTH BE IN JAIL!"

"Get off me," Joe yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS," Nick asked standing up, "I THOUGHT WE WERE FAMILY!"

"WE ARE FAMILY!"

"EVIDENTIALLY NOT," Nick yelled hurt. How could Miley do this to him. His heart shattered into millions of pieces.

"We're done," Demi whispered as tears fell from her eyes, "JOE, we're done."

"Miley's gone," he said, "she's not in our lives anymore and I love you," Joe begged, "please, please, please, I love you."

"You think that that will magically make things be better? You telling me that you love me? Well, guess what, it doesn't. That doesn't help at all. Come on, Nick, I'll take you home." The two heartbroken teenagers walked out of the police station and into Demi's black corvette.

As she had watched the scene unravel before her eyes, she ran to her black van and followed Nick and Demi while she called an unknown number on her Bluetooth and waited for a response.

"Hello?"

"Nick and Demi just found out about Miley and Joe. They were at the police station for Nick and Joe's questioning and they found out about it-right after Nick found out that Miley was pregnant with his child. Detective kept questioning Joe about how close Miley and he were and he gave in and then when Detective Martinez told Joe how he was the number one suspect, he totally flipped, said some things he shouldn't have and walked out of the room. The detective followed him out and was like, 'since you two had an affair you're the main suspect,' blah, blah, blah, and Nick and Demi heard. Nick started legit jumped on Joe, started punching him, their lawyer told them to knock it off or they'd be in jail, Demi broke up with Joe, and then, Nick and Demi left in Demi's car. Demi was there because Nick didn't think he could drive after he found out you were pregnant so, he called Demi. I'm following them now."

"Things are going way to fast," the person on the other end said unhappily, "they're going to find out what happened. Selena, they can't find out what happened to Miley."

"I know, I promise, I'm doing my job, they won't find out."

"You can't tell anyone. Don't let anyone know or don't give them any sort of clue that something happened. Just, she's dead and that's all they need to know."

"I know," she sighed shaking her head, "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"It's best for everyone."

"Sometimes what's best isn't what's right," Selena acknowledged following the black car.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! I would just like to thank each and every one of you for ready, reviewing, favoriting, everything. Just to know that there are people out there reading my stories, it's incredible. I've been thinking a lot about it and I think I will upload twice a week, at least try to, probably every Monday and Friday. However, I am a really busy person and my sweet 16 is coming up so I'm planning and running around town and hunting for a job. But, I will try to post two times a week. If I don't, I'll at least post once. In the summer, I'll probably post four times a week. So yeah, if things are still going strong by then, which I hope they are. I'm in a creative writing class so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to post those stories or poems or flash fiction stories that I write. Obviously, they aren't Niley, but I really like them. Leave me a review! Thank you all so much.

Peace and Love!


	4. Chapter 3: Dead

**Chapter 3-Dead**

As Nick walked into his house after Demi had dropped him off, he ran up to Joe's room and ripped it apart trying to find anything to make Joe look worse than he already did. "Damn it," he cursed, "where do you hide your dope!" Searching under the bed, he found the shoebox and opened it up to find pictures. He didn't look through the pictures though, he just threw the box off to the side and groaned in aggravation.

"What the hell," Joe exclaimed confused when walking into his torn through bedroom. Everything was everywhere, it looked like a tornado had ripped through the large room. Seeing Nick, he sighed and fell onto his bed, "I don't care if you hate me, just to let you know."

"Oh no," he chuckled shaking his head, "hating you is an understatement. You're dead to me-dead. And I promise you, once I find your drugs, I will hand them into the cops and you will go to jail for possession. Demi wants nothing to do with you and nor do I. You're a bastard. How could you do that to me," he asked still feeling betrayed, "you were my best friend, my brother, the person I could come t- well," he sighed shaking his head, "it doesn't matter now, at least Miley loved me more than she loved you."

"Well, I mean, if she really loved you, would she have cheated on you," Joe asked rhetorically, "just a little thing to think about," he smirked rolling his eyes.

Demi laid curled in a ball sobbing on her large king sized bed, "I miss you, sissy," she whispered her heart breaking into millions of pieces by the second. Grabbing her cell phone, she held it up to her ear pressing speed dial number 2.

"Hey," the peppy girl's voicemail message started, "this is Milerz, if it's Nicky, come over, if it's one of my besties, come over, if it's mommy or daddy, don't worry, I'm probably behaving, and if it's anyone else, peace out. Here comes the beep, use it," she laughed. _Beep._

"Miles," she cried into the receiver, "I don't know where you are or who you're with and if you're with God, could you wait at the gates for me? I'll be there shortly. I can't be here anymore, on Earth. Joe just confessed to the cops that you guys had a thing and well, now everyone knows and it's causing all this chaos and I just," she sighed shaking her head, "if you were here, you'd be able to use our sixth sense of twin crap or whatever and be able to feel what I'm feeling; grief, confusion, heartbreak, betrayal, guilt, and anger. I love you, Miley Ray," and with that, she pushed the red end button with her finger and threw her Blackberry at the wall.

As the person listened to Demi's voicemail, they sighed, "I'm sorry that Miley's gone," they admitted shaking their head, "it's for the best though."

_The Next Day_

Shutting the door of his truck, Nick walked up the large marble steps of the Stewart house, Nick didn't bother to ring the doorbell, since he practically lived there. Looking around the house, he heard laughing from the living room, he walked in and saw Tish sitting there watching home movies, Miley was on the screen laughing and cheering at a football game last year, Demi was right next to her- as for usual. It seemed as if they were together almost 24/7. Tish was sobbing silently holding onto a pillow for dear life.

"Mom," Nick sighed turning off the TV and sitting next to her before hugging her tightly, "you can't keep doing this to yourself," he sighed rubbing her back.

Hugging him back, she pulled away after a few moments, before quickly rubbing her eyes, "sorry, I just umm…I have something in my ey-"

"No you don't," he said shaking his head, "trust me," he chuckled, "you don't know how many times I've looked at pictures or videos of Miley and everyone. It makes you feel like she's there," he slightly grinned, "but then," he sighed, his eyes watering, "the movie ends and you're sitting alone and you realize that-" his voice cracked as a few tears slipped down his eyes that he quickly wiped away, "that she's never coming back. That she's gone and there is absolutely nothing anyone can do about it."

"Sometimes, I wonder if she really is dead. I mean, there was no body," she cried, "what if she's alive and somebody has my baby and is hurting her or raping her or torturing her or-"

Nick shook his head, "mom," he groaned, "you can't think like that. It'll drive you mad. Trust me, I've wondered the same, but we have to face the fact that Miley's….dead," he said almost silently.

"Nick," Demi muttered at the end of the staircase, her eyes were puffy, it was obvious she hadn't slept at all last night, her hair was messy and her outfit consisted of black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt; Demi before Joe, gothic-like and depressed.

"Hey," he greeted walking over to her, "it'll get better," he persuaded, even if he didn't believe it.

"Could you stop saying that to me," she pleaded, "you told me that last week and now, things are worse than they were before. I can't do it, Nick. I can't," she shrugged shaking her head tears freely falling from her brown orbs. It was odd to everyone, how Miley had baby blue eyes and Demi had brown.

"Well," Nick started, "I can't do this without you," he whispered embracing her again in his strong arms, "you're like a sister to me, Demi. Miley, she'd want you to be happy. She'd want me to protect you. You can't do anything to hurt yourself, please," he begged with pleading eyes, "if you die, that's on my conscience too, just like your sister's."

"You didn't hurt my sister," she said.

"If she hadn't come over-"

Demi smiled before laughing loudly, "you can't blame yourself for that, Nick, she was always at your house or you were always over here. That's just how things were."

"Hey, guys? What is this," Tish asked watching the news in the other room.

"What," Nick and Demi questioned walking into the room. Looking at the television, they saw Detective Martinez talking Paige Nelson, the local newswoman.

"So, you're saying that the main suspect in the case so far is Joseph Lucas? Quarterback and captain of California University's football team? Based on what means," she asked confused holding the microphone up for the aging man.

"The suspect had an affair with the victim for a year and a half," he exclaimed, "that's all I can say," he ended before walking away.

"Well, there you have it folks," Paige said looking into the camera, "that's all for now, here on 9 J.E.R.L," she smiled and the credits played before commercials started and Tish muted it.

Nick and Demi held their heads down low heartbroken.

Attempting to ease the awkward tension, Nick decided that he should explain, "yeah," he nodded his voice slick with pain, "they umm…" he rubbed his neck trying to comfort himself enough to be able to finish a sentence, "they had an affair. It ended when Miley and I- when we had our three year anniversary."

"When you and Miley lost your virginities to each other," Tish inquired curiously. She ran her skinny hands through her long blonde hair.

Nick was shocked and his anxiety increased, "yeah," he nodded, "but how did you know," he asked.

"Well for one, Miley told me. For two, I'm not deaf, I may be sleeping, but I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night," she laughed quietly, "and for three, why wouldn't you guys not make love. You two- I don't know," she shrugged looking into Nick's eyes, "you two had a love that's rare."

"Selena, you have to make sure Demi doesn't kill herself," the serious voice said into the phone.

Selena nodded looking into her mirror trying on a outfit she'd bought earlier that day, "don't worry, I have everything under control. Nothing bad will happen, I'm sticking to the plan. How are you though," she asked.

"Stressed," the voice replied letting out a brief chuckle, "they're piecing Miley's disappearance together too quickly.

"I think you mean Miley's death," she corrected, "we tried hard to make her go away, don't forget that."

The voice sighed, "you're right. They can't know the truth, Selena. Nick was never supposed to know that she was pregnant. No one was ever supposed to know that Joe and Miley had an affair. Does anyone besides you, me, Joe, and Miley know that they had sex," the voice wondered.

"No, he didn't mention that in the questioning. Probably for the reason of he had just found out Miley had been pregnant. Was there anyway that the baby wasn't Nick's?"

The unknown stranger shrugged, "who knows. Miley made a lot of mistakes in her life, one being cheating on Nick. You would've been a better girlfriend to him than she was."

"Never," she shook her head, "Miley loved Nick more than anything. She just…she couldn't say no to Joe because she felt guilty."

The voice scoffed, "what are you talking about. You hated Miley. Miley hated you. We got rid of her."

Selena shook her head, "we'll never get rid of her, she'll always be on our minds. We made her go away."

"For forever. Selena, I'm serious, if you tell anyone anything, you'll regret it," she threatened before hanging up.

Joe looked at Emily high out of his mind, "you're gorgeous, did you know that," he chuckled before kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Stop," she blushed, "you're high right now. You don't know what you're doing."

"I wasn't high last night when we were doing the nasty, now was I," he chuckled playing with the now empty plastic baggy, "I should get more," he noted to himself, "I should get more," he said standing up and grabbing his phone out of his pocket, pressing speed dial six, he held the Blackberry up to his ear, "back lot, ten minutes, two thousand. Three? What, you're upping the price again," he groaned throwing his head back. "Fine," he shook his head while rolling his eyes, "just be there."

"No way in hell, Joseph," Emily sneered, "you're high. You can NOT drive. You're the main suspect in a murder case. Do you honestly want to go out there, get in an accident, go to the police station and be charged for driving high, possession, and still the head suspect of a murder? I don't think so. You should stay here," she smirked kissing his neck. Although she wasn't in the mood, she'd rather have sex with him than have him get into deeper trouble than he was now.

"You make me so hot," he groaned kissing her roughly while pushing her onto the bed.

Nick looked at Tish and Demi, two disheveled women. Knowing that Billy Ray wasn't going to be home for a few weeks, so he said. Nick knew the truth though, he wasn't coming back.

"I'm going to go and pick Noah and Frankie up from sports practice and take Noah off of your guys hands for the night, okay?"

"No," Tish shook her head, "it's okay, I can pick her up."

The curly haired man chuckled before putting his strong hands on Tish's shoulder and pushed her back to sitting on the white plush couch gently, "I insist. I bet she misses her big brother too," he chuckled before kissing them both on the cheek and leaving.

Driving to the school, he went to the fifth grade basket ball practice to pick up Frankie, "hey, Bonus Jonas," he chuckled, "ready to go?"

"Hey, Nick," Frankie waved, "ready to go," he nodded running to the black and blue Mustang.

"Alright, we gotta pick up Noah now," he said helping his ten year old brother put his bags in the trunk.

"Noah," Frankie cheered excitedly before playing it cool trying not to blush too much.

Nick just chuckled, "so, I'm not the only one who's got a thing for a Stewart girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he blushed, "and Joe's got the hots for a Stewart too."

"Truth," Nick nodded not putting his little brother in the drama of he and Joe.

"I miss her," Frankie whispered to himself of his older sister, Miley.

Little did he know, Nick had heard it, "so do I, little guy, so do I." Driving to cheer practice, Frankie and he got out of the car before walking to the football field.

"NICK," she squealed causing Frankie to cringe in jealousy before she darted over them hugging Nick around the waist tightly, "I MISSED YOU!"

He chuckled winking at his brother, "I missed you too," he chuckled kissing the top of her head. Her thin brown hair was in a messy pony tail and her blue cheer uniform was tightly wrapped around her body.

"Hey, bud," Noah smiled before kissing Frankie's cheek, "let's go," she smiled before skipping to the car with a now-blushing Frankie.

"Skimmer's for Ice cream," Nick asked looking at the kids in the back seat.

_Silence._

Had their entire thought processes been wrapped around Miley, Nick asked himself.

"The last time we went to Skimmer's-" Noah muttered under her breath trying to hold in the tears. She knew Miley would want her to be strong for everyone- well, that's what she thought at least. Miley had come to her in her dreams and told her that she was her strong baby sister and she was proud of Noah. The sixth grader never wanted to disappoint her loved ones- especially her sister.

_Awkward silence._

Nick scratched the back of his neck before sighing and pulling out of the parking lot. He hated it. No matter how much he wanted to hate Miley for cheating on him, he couldn't because the truth was, he didn't think he could ever hate Miley. Especially now that she was dead. She was dead, right, he wondered for what seemed like the trillionth time. Closure, he wished he could have closure, the type you see in the movies or on a crime show where the boyfriend goes to the morgue and sees his girl for the last time. That was Nick's one wish, well, if she couldn't come back, he wished he could see her body, say goodbye, and have it be finalized that she was dead. But, then again, _murder_ shouldn't be anywhere in Miley's file. _Death of Seventeen Year Old Varsity Cheer Captain_ shouldn't have been the headline in the news paper on May 26 either, but it was.

He shook his head before focusing back on the road. Pulling into the large driveway of the Lucas estate, he put a smile on his face knowing that Miley would want him to be strong for everyone.

_Night Time_

Hearing sobs coming from the guest room, Nick knocked on the door before opening it slowly and entering the dark room. He winced in pain hearing the little girl's weeping. Lying down next to her, he sat up putting his back on the chestnut-wood brown backboard of the king sized bed.

"Shhh," he whispered stroking her hair attempting to comfort the brokenhearted girl. Feeling her rest her head in his lap, he smiled knowing that he could comfort her in a sense that she felt secure in his arms. Nick wasn't even going to ask what was wrong because obviously, he knew. In fact, the eighteen-year-old, high-school-senior had cried himself to sleep about it over and over and over again. "Do you want to talk about it," he asked.

"You won't understand," she cried, her body shaking. Again, he winced. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to always be that lively girl he picked up from cheerleading practice. The one who skipped to the car full of life. The only time she was supposed to cry was when she fell off her bike and scraped her knee or had a bad dream while she was sleeping. A bad dream while she was sleeping, she wasn't supposed to be living one. Not her, not them, not their families, not their town. It was if all of the happiness in Camden Beach had been sucked out and everyone was at the end of their ropes. Did Miley really bring light to that many people?

"Oh," he chuckled, "trust me, I think I'll understand more than you think, but you know," he stated, "it'd still be good to get everything off of your chest."

The tears only increased, "she's gone," she whispered, "she's gone and she's never coming back and I have to be strong for everyone because everyone always compares me to Miley telling me how much I look like her, I talk like her, I act like her, how we share the same full of life spirit, how we both love cheerleading and acting and music and I have so much to deal with and mommy and Demi need me and daddy's not coming home, even though mommy thinks so, I don't think he is and Miley's not coming home and Alex…he hasn't come home since any of this started." It was true, they had an older brother, he was away at college in Massachusetts though, and he had shut them out ever since he heard about Miley. They had been so close, Alex and Miley. Nick and Alex had been best friends, but he'd been ignoring everyone's texts and calls since May 26. That date haunted him every second of every minute of every day of every week of every month and he hated it.

A/N: I'm sorry! I know this chapter kind of jumps around, but I really wanted to focus on some of the extra scandals and secrets in it. Family was really important in this chapter as well as the relationships between Noah and Frankie, and Nick and Noah. Especially Nick and Noah. Their relationship is going to be key in this story. Thank you so much for reading! Review please and answer this question: Are you a gleek? And if so… Finni and Quinn or Rachael and Finn?


	5. Another Author's Note Sorry! :

Hey guys! I would just like to thank each and every one of you for ready, reviewing, favoriting, everything. Just to know that there are people out there reading my stories, it's incredible. I've been thinking a lot about it and I think I will upload twice a week, at least try to, probably every Monday and Friday. However, I am a really busy person and my sweet 16 is coming up so I'm planning and running around town and hunting for a job. But, I will try to post two times a week. If I don't, I'll at least post once. In the summer, I'll probably post four times a week. So yeah, if things are still going strong by then, which I hope they are. I'm in a creative writing class so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to post those stories or poems or flash fiction stories that I write. Obviously, they aren't Niley, but I really like them. Leave me a review! Thank you all so much.

Peace and Love!


	6. Chapter 4: Disobeying Out Of Love

**Chapter 4-Disobey Out Of Love**

"NICK," Miley screamed laughing as he snuck up behind her, "I love you," she whispered stroking his cheek with her thumb.

He smirked holding her sides and leaning in closer, "I love you too, beautiful," he said before closing his eyes and touching his lips on her's in the most tender way. There they stayed, lost in the moment, their stomachs full of butterflies, even if they've dating for two years.

All of a sudden, the wind blew violently and the sky grew dark, the atmosphere was dreary, which was odd for a nice summer day in New Jersey, a sudden weather change. Looking around, Miley was alone, "Nick," she called out scared, "this isn't funny!"

But he didn't answer. There was just silence. He was gone, and for some reason, she knew he was never coming back.

Miley woke up and wiped her tear-filled eyes, looking at the clock, she sighed, 3:56 in the morning. Clutching her swollen stomach, she sighed, "why do you insist on torturing me," she groaned getting up and going to the kitchen to get some food, which she was craving.

A few minutes later, she went back to bed and grabbed her phone, pressing speed dial one, she waited for her to answer.

"Hello," Selena muttered into the phone half-asleep. Hearing sobbing on the other line, she shook her head putting her hand on her forehead worried and agitated, "Miley," she groaned, "you have to call up someone. You cannot keep on doing this to yourself!"

She wiped her tears taking a deep breath to attempt to calm herself, "Sel, I'm not doing it for me," she stated, "I'm doing it for them. For the Lucases, it would tare Joe and Nick apart and Nick," she shook her head holding her pregnant belly, "he deserves to have a future, a good future. His highschool girlfriend should be holding him back with their baby."

"Do you hear yourself," she yawned cuddling into her blue comforter and closing her eyes in the pitch dark room, "it's not just your baby. Nick, he would be an amazing father and I understand, I do, but you need someone with you, Miles, you're going to have the baby soon and-"

"I chose a name," she interrupted her friend, giggling and smiling wide, "I chose a name," she repeated in a cheerful voice, "Sophia Madison Grey."

Selena smiled happily, "I love it, are you sure you want to use Nick's last name, I mean, it could get you into a lot of legal trouble later."

"I'm positive," she replied laughing, "I'm exhausted," she yawned looking down at her belly, "are you ready to go back to sleep, Ms. Sophia Madison Grey," she smiled patting her belly, "I swear, Sel, she's got Nick's sports genes, she's always kicking and moving around," she smiled before walking into her bedroom with a glass of water and lying on her side, "I'll call you later, Sel, thank you for being there for me."

"No problem," she smiled, "love you," she said before hanging up the phone and going to sleep.

Selena sobbed as she waited at a red light. Although she knew she'd be betraying her best friend, she knew she'd be helping her too. As she put her foot on the gas pedal, se sobbed harder. This was never what she had wanted. She wanted her to be happy and lively, she didn't want her to be going through this alone. Also, she wanted herself to get a full night's sleep-something she hadn't done since before Miley had the accident. Pulling into the Lucas' driveway, she parked her Lamborghini before getting out of the car. Knocking on the door, she gulped.

"Hello," Mrs. Lucas smiled before noting who the uninvited guest was, "oh," she scoffed crossing her arms defensively, "you have some nerve coming here."

"I'm sorry," she wailed, "it wasn't supposed to be like this! She's terrified" she whispered shaking her head and attempting to pull herself together.

Mrs. Lucas' glare changed into worry and concern, "who's terrified," she questioned, "what's wrong?"

"Is anyone home," Selena asked trying to look behind the older skinny brunette. "No, come in," she sighed attempting not to roll her eyes, "would you like some iced tea, soda, water, coffee? Sorry about the mess," she apologized over the almost perfectly clean house, "I wasn't expecting anyone. We haven't had people over since…well, you know."

"Your house looks gorgeous," Selena slightly smiled as she wiped the cascade of tears from her big brown eyes. "And I'll have iced tea, please," she replied smiling.

A few moments later, the two women sat at the kitchen island awkwardly staring down at the white marble counter.

"Mrs. Lucas, I know I'm the last person you want to see, but you're one of the people that I want to see the most right now," Selena started still looking down at the table, "it a few days or weeks, the police will find evidence that will put me on the top suspect list for Miley's case and have them forget all about Joe," she explained, "but I didn't kill Miley. I did cut her brakes though. When she was here, I cut the breaks she told me to."

"She told you to-"

"Please, let me finish," Selena pleaded, "it's all very confusing and I've never shred it with anyone. I'm not supposed to share it with anyone. Miley isn't dead," she said out loud for the first time, "she's selfish and selfless at the same time," she giggled, "Miley loves your sons very much, but it was always Nick whom she loved more- there was never a doubt about that. Joe, yeah," the eighteen-year-old shrugged, "she loved him too, but she discovered that that was more of friendship love than anything- a brotherly love. When Miley found out she was pregnant, she came to me, the bitch who hated her guts- you see, we used to be best friends," she explained with a smile on her face, "but then, she made the cheerleading team in the ninth grade and I didn't. We ended up in different cliques and she ended up with Nick and I was so jealous because your son is gorgeous and smart and nice and caring," she blushed, "I was just really really jealous. Anyway, she told me everything about her and Nick relationship, all the good times and all the bad, she told me she was pregnant, we stayed up talking all night. We came up with this whole thing where she pretended to die, but really, just moved and changed her name so the system couldn't find her. You're probably wondering why she did this and the question isn't a 'why,' it's 'who' – who did she do this for, Although it doesn't make sense, she did it for Nick and Joe. Mostly Nick. You see," she breathed trying to catch her breath from talking so much, "Nick has all these scouts coming o see him play and Miley knew that with a baby, Nick would trash his beyond-successful future. She also did it for Joe. She understood how devastated he'd be if he found out that Nick was gong to have a baby with Miley, the woman he was in love with. She goes under the dame Lillian Adriana Walker now. She lives in an apartment in New York City- the safer, elite, part of New York City, You mate hate her and me, but she did this for your sons and she misses everyone so much," Selena cried, "she calls me every night at like three in the morning and she's sobbing because she feels so alone. I go and visit her, but I'm so busy and my parents would question why I was always in New York, you know? Mrs. Lucas, she needs someone. She's going to have the baby in less than a month. A baby girl actually," Selena smiled taking a sonogram picture out of her wallet and showing it to the older mother. "Sophia Madison Grey, at least, that's what she thinks she's going to name him. She goes to a private school and has a lot of friends, as per usual," she laughed. She's living a lie. Mrs. Lucas, she needs you."

Silence filled the room as Cathy tried comprehend the story Selena had just fed her. "Why would she do this," she questioned hurt, "she's torn her family apart, she's torn my son's apart, she's torn Demi and Joe apart, she's torn the entire town apart," she muttered looking at Selena hurt, "how could you let her do this? Do you know how stupid this is? She could've died, Selena!"

"We know," Selena muttered, "she wanted to let Nick have a great future-"

"The only constant thing that my son had seen in his future was Miley," she said sternly, "ever since he was a little boy. Didn't Miley know that?"

Selena nodded, "yes, she knew that, she knew she'd hurt Nick, but she didn't want to hold him back with a baby."

"So she decided to hold him back instead with her death?"

"Look," she sighed, "it may sound stupid and crazy, but to Miley, it makes sense."

Cathy groaned running her hand through her thick brown haired curls that resembled her sons', "where is she staying," she asked Demi, taking out a piece of paper.

"At the Opal Gates Apartment complex, it's the nicest ones in New York City, go figure," she laughed.

"Where is she getting money from," the older woman questioned.

"She took out a large sum of money before she left," she mentioned writing down the address to Miley's apartment on the paper, along with Miley's cell phone number.

"Thank you," she muttered, "you can go now."

"I'm really really sorry," she cried running out and driving away.

A confused Nick pulled into the driveway with Frankie and Noah after their sports practices after watching Selena run to her car sobbing before speeding away

"What was that all about," Noah asked quietly.

"Good question," Nick replied, his blood boiling with hatred after seeing Selena, getting out of the car, he helped Noah and Frankie with their things before grabbing his own green and white Panther athletics bag he'd gotten for a senior year present from his football coach. "Go watch t.v," he told the two younger kids before walking over to his pale-face mother after they had run off. "Mom?"

"Everything's fine," she muttered quickly before grabbing her purse, "I have to go, I'll be home later tonight, could you and your brother please make dinner for Frankie and Noah," she yelled running to her car.

"Mom, what's going on," he yelled runningafter her.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," she smiled before kissing his forehead, "I just have to go run an errand. I'll be back late tonight. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? The girl who killed my girlfriend just ran out of our house and you're telling me not to worry? It's a little too late for that, mom, what's going on," he questioned a million thoughts running through his head.

"I'm so proud of you," she cried hugging her son, "I'll be back later okay? You can tell me about the scouts that came to watch your practice today," she smiled before driving away.

"What is she doing," he questioned shaking his head and running into the house.

↓ **PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!** ↓

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Okay, I have A LOT of explaining to do. I'm sure most of you knew that Miley wasn't dead. The voice was Miley, I was thinking the other day and decided that the whole voice thing was dumb and that Miley should be added to the story line more, I mean, there's been a lot of talk about her, but I wanted to show the end of her pregnancy and that she wasn't ashamed of the baby and the reason for her foe-death. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was really busy, I turned sixteen so I'm driving all around now. It's great. Plus, my friends and I have gone shopping like a million times over break and I was gawking over the Joick Shirtless pictures which are TDF! I realized this week that my ex-boyfriend looks almost identical to Nick with his hair cut shorter so there's not that many curls. I was like, whoa…weird! But whatever, my ex-boyfriend is an ass, a hot ass, but an ass, and Nick is like the sweetest dude ever. =P So, I've gotten some reviews, but not as many as I'd like to, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing the stories though. It's just that, it'd be nice if I got reviews that didn't just consist of "update soon." I want to hear your guys' take on the story! Tell me what you like about it and things that I can improve. I want to major in English and focus on creative writing so comment? Please? It would be much appreciated. So, question, did the Joick pictures make you scream as much as they made me scream? Did you freak out, cuz I definitely did.


	7. Chapter 5: Surprise

**Chapter 5-Surprise**

Hearing a knock on the door, Miley looked pleadingly at her friend Luke, she was lying her head on his stomach as he slouched down on the couch, "I'd get up," she laughed, "but I don't think I can. It's probably Selena."

"I'll get it," he chuckled before helping her sit up so that he could get up and opening the door, he looked at the older woman confused, "Soph, it's definitely not Sel."

"Miley, are you here," Cathy questioned peering into the apartment.

Luke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "there's no one named 'Miley' here. Soph? Do you know a Miley?"

She gulped nervously, what had Selena done, she questioned to herself. What would she say? What would she do? How would Nick's mother react? "Luke," she gulped, "could you please help me up," she questioned from the red leather couch. He walked over to her before reaching out for her outstretched arms and pulling her up.

"Who's Miley," he asked quietly.

"Me," she muttered, "I'll explain it all," she nodded silently before walking to the door, "hi," she said quietly.

"Miley," Cathy sobbed running to the daughter she never had and hugging her tightly, "my gosh! Don't do any like this ever ever ever again, do you hear me?"

"Miles? Could you please explain?"

After Miley filled Luke into everything and he understood what was going on, he poured Cathy and he some coffee giving Miley a glass of ice water. Sitting down at the deep oak wood dining table, he waited for Cathy and Miley to sit before speaking, "Miles, it's okay if I call you that, right?"

Miley nodded laughing, "you can call me anything; Mile, Miley, Miles, Smilerz, Smiley, I've heard it all, I go by like ten different names in Jersey."

He chuckled before replying, "well, 'Miles' you have a lot of explaining to do for Mrs. Lucas and Nichole and Spencer."

"I know," she sighed shaking her head and looking down disappointed in how everything turned out, "one time," she muttered tears falling down her cheeks, "we had un-protected sex one time, how could I have gotten pregnant? This baby is one of the best things that's happened to me, you know, and I will never regret her, I just really wished I was a few years older before getting pregnant. I'm supposed to be choreographing cheer moves, preparing for competitions, you know? I'm supposed to be going out with my boyfriend, go to his gigs, his games, talk to his football scouts, we're supposed to be looking for colleges together, but no, no," she sarcastically laughed, "my boyfriend thinks im dead. He thinks his baby is dead. I miss him so much! I'm supposed to be holding my family together, helping Noah through tough times, helping Demi, but no, they think I'm dead."

"Sweetie," Cathy laughed, putting her hand on top of Miley's, "if life was 'supposed' to be perfect, there wouldn't be love or strength or courage, anything like that. The truth is, life rarely goes the way it's 'supposed' to. Everyone has bumps in the road, but pretending to be dead, it's juvenile and really not necessary, Miley Ray."

Miley shook her head sticking to her reasons, "Nick needs to have a good future, and this isn't a 'bump in the road' because bumps eventually become flat again, I'm going to be a mother within the next few weeks and my life will never be the same, but I'm so happy," she laughed, "this baby in my bell," she said caressing her swollen stomach, "Nicky and I made this baby."

"Don't you think that Nick should be able to have the same happiness you do? You shouldn't be going through this alone! You need Nick."

"I'm not alone, I have Luke, he's a great friend, he's been there for me ever since I got here and Nick, he'll get over me eventually. He'll remember the times we spent together, but he'll move on and be happy with somebody else once he gets over Miley's death."

Cathy laughed dryly, "you think I'm going to let my son think you're dead his entire life? No, Miley Ray Stewart, I will not do that. He deserves to hav-"

"Right," she nodded, "he deserves to know the truth and the truth is, Miley's gone, Miley's gone and Sophie's here."

"No, Miley," she shook her head, "you can't do this. I won't let you."

Miley scoffed, "fine, ruin Nick's life, tell him about the baby, just wait until she's born, okay?"

The mother groaned in aggravation, "your brother has been avoiding all of us since you went missing, he won't even talk to Nick. Joe's hooked on drugs, he doesn't know I know, but I do and I'm terrified. Demi is planning on committing suicide because you aren't here. The cheer team is anything but cheerful, the football team is basically losing most of their games, the whole town is falling apart. So please," she begged, "stop this game and come home because I'm not leaving here without you."

"Then I guess you're sticking around," Miley shrugged, "you can have the guest room."

The red head shook her head, "no," she spoke, her voice stern, "you are coming home with me, you are going to explain this to everyone, and you are going to tell Nick everything. Everything, Miley. He better know everything about your pregnancy because he's," she sobbed shivering, "he's not himself! The sweet boy I know and love, has anger management issues. And what is this about Selena? She's planting evidence against herself? Do you know how illegal all of this is? You are lucky Vanessa is the D.A because if she wasn't, you and Selena would be spending a long time in prison. False evidence, lying to the police, kidnapping, faking a murder- you're looking at about twenty years. You're lucky you know everyone and your mom can bail you out if Vanessa can't save you two."

"I'm not leaving," Miley muttered.

Luke sighed finally speaking up for once, "you're going home, Miles, and I'm coming with you, you need to go home."

Miley shook her head feeling betrayed, "Luke," she whispered, "you're supposed to be on my side."

The blonde haired athletic teenager groaned, "I am, I am, Miley, this is for your own good."

Miley walked around the large apartment trying to get rid of her cramps, with both hands holding her back up, she thought of what to say. "My daughter and I will be perfectly fine without anyone's help. If you guys don't want to do this, then don't. Go."

"You'd kill your baby, Miley, you're just a child yourself," Cathy replied.

"Fine, I'll stay here, but I'm not going home. I'm not, I can't," she muttered shaking her head.

Cathy sighed shaking her head, "once the baby is born, you are, it'd be too much stress on you," she realized, "it wouldn't be healthy for you or the baby. I'll come visit," looking at her watch, she sighed, "I know I just got here, but I need to go. I have a PTA meeting tonight, Luke," she said looking at him, "you call me if anything happens, I'll be checking in, but if I need to come, you call me, okay," she questioned writing her phone number down.

"Yes mam," he replied, "sounds like a plan."

Kissing Miley's forehead, she smiled, "I'm so happy you're okay," she whispered, "I love you," she said before leaving.

"How come I have a feeling we just walked into a whole lot of drama," Luke asked.

Miley scoffed laughing lightly, "because we did, you have no idea what my town is like, elite and perfect. This is front page stuff, this is news worthy. This is scandalous."

Luke chuckled shaking his head, "I feel like I just walked into crazy town."

"Nick," the football coach smiled the next week, "Nick, son," he said putting his hand on Nick's football padded and uniformed shoulder, "you're set. I've gotten calls from the best colleges in the country, they all want you. I say, give in seven or ten years, you'll be in the big leagues, pro."

He chuckled, "really," he said with excitement coating his voice, but he wanted to spend it with her, he wanted to be celebrating this moment with her.

"Princeton, Harvard, Stanford, CAU, NYU, CU, Boston… I could go on for forever! You better keep that helmet on because this is going to be a long ride," he said figuratively before sighing and looking down, shaking his head, "I know what you're thinking, Nick, and she would've been proud of you- really proud. You know that if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks," he faintly smiled, "yeah, I wish she was still here, but I have to live for three people now; me, her, and our unborn baby," he muttered.

Coach choked surprised, "what did you just say?"

The curly haired eighteen year old nodded, "apparently, according to her doctor documents that I saw when I was going through questioning, she was pregnant- with my baby."

"Wow," the balding man who was wearing a red baseball cap exclaimed, "I'm really sorry, son."

"Thanks," he mumbled, "I gotta go," he mentioned, "I'm picking Frankie up from soccer practice and I'm picking Noah up from cheerleading, so-"

"Just like her sister," the forty-three year old man chuckled, "Noah is just like Miley."

"I know," Nick laughed, "sometimes it's creepy how much they're alike."

"Give me my money," a scruffy guy sneered holding the collar of Joe's shirt and holding Joe up against a back ally wall.

Joe grumbled, "I told you, I don't have it."

"Give me my money, BITCH," the drug dealer yelled, "I've given you leeway because Miley was my friend, but I swear if you can't find the mo-"

"You leave Miley out of this, you son of a bitch, you screwed her over, you lead her down the wrong path. Nick and I dug her out, we pryed her out of your hands, literally, before you could rape her."

"I'd never rape Miley, I loved her," the sketchy guy scoffed, "you leave me and Miley out of this."

**Flashback-2009 (Miley, Demi, and Nick, 16, sophomores, Joe, 19, college freshman)**

_Miley strutted into the senior class party wearing a short leather skirt and a black v-neck leather tank top with black grudge boots. Immediately, she grabbed a red plastic cup chugging down the liquor. Nick and her were in a fight, a huge fight because of Selena, what else, she thought. Although she knew Nick would never love Selena, Selena had some how pried her way into Miley's mind making her paranoid over Selena._

_ "Hey," Liam smiled going over and hugging her from behind tightly, "try this," he whispered before passionately kissing her neck. Handing her a bag of white powder, she snatched it up wanting to feel the intense feeling that the drugs had given her so many times._

_ "My pleasure," she giggled before snuffing the powder._

_ Three hours later, Nick and Joe walked into the house in search of Miley, looking everywhere, Nick saw Miley and Liam making out._

_ "Come on," he chuckled, "let's go upstairs."_

_ "No," she slurred, "that's a bad idea. Nick wouldn't like it," she giggled shaking her head._

_ "Come on," he begged slyly, "you know you want to," he teased slipping his hand up her shirt._

_ "Stop it," she giggled._

_ "No," he chuckled._

_ "Please, stop it," she pleaded giving him a teasing puppy dog look._

_ Liam slipped his hand under Miley's skirt and Nick and Joe's blood boiled._

_ "LIAM," she yelled, "STOP IT!"_

_ He shook his head, "no, I love you and you can't just tease me like this! COME ON! I gave you free drugs!" Kissing her again, he held her so that she couldn't pull away._

_ "I think she said 'no'," Nick snapped pulling Liam off of Miley._

_ He just chuckled, "what are you going to do about it, Lucas?"_

_ "I don't have to do anything," Nick smirked watching Joe tap Liam's shoulder, as he turned around, Joe punched him hard in the face knocking him out. "because my brother just did. Come on, babe," Nick said picking Miley up, let's go, beautiful." Walking out with his brother and Miley, he sat in the back seat stroking the now-tired sixteen year old's hair as she laid across the back seat putting her head on Nick's lap._

"You're the one who brought her up."

"GIVE ME MY MON-"

"Let him go," Demi muttered holing a gun up from behind Liam, the drug dealer, "I have your money, just let him go," she sneered dropping a black bag of cash down beside Liam, "that's enough for you to get out of here, get out of town, and leave us alone."

Dropping Joe to the ground, Liam laughed like a child on Christmas morning before taking the bag and running out.

Running to Joe, Demi whimpered putting his hands around his neck and closing her eyes in comfort as he picked her up, "I'm here for you," she whispered lovingly kissing his neck quickly, "I love you, Joe. Regardless if you had an affair, regardless how you treated me, I love you, I love you so much," she cried looking into deep into his brown eyes, the only light was the bright and moon, "we have a lot to work out, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

Joe kissed her cheek smiling slightly, "I love you too and so am I."

"Get me out of here," she giggled tucking her head into his neck. She was terrified, this wasn't her elite and pristine town, this was the outside, the violent and dangerous part of California.

Getting into a taxi, they went to the Stewarts' house.

"Come inside," Demi smiled grabbing Joe's hand. Joe paid the taxi driver and got out with her. Quietly, they went into her room, it was two in the morning, but they didn't care.

"So, let's talk," he muttered, "Dems, baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I do. But I loved your sister too and now she's gone, she's gone and I don't know what to do because I was so close to her, you know? So, I got into drugs," he explained disappointed in himself, "I got into drugs and I had a fling with Emily, but all I want is you and your sister. I am in love with you and I realized that I love your sister, but I love her more like a sister. Miley and I had sex once, a few months ago, and before you ask, no, she couldn't have been pregnant with my baby. That'd be impossible because she would've had the baby like three months ago. We had sex like a year ago. A few weeks after Nick and Miley had sex for the first time. I've screwed up, but I know we can get though this."

"Then let's try to get through this," she smiled straddling him before running his fingers through his hair and kissing him passionately. Feeling him kiss back, she started crying. Quickly, he pulled away, "what?"

Joe looked at Demi confused, "three things, one, why are you crying?"

"I was going to kill myself tonight, I was going to shoot myself with the gun, that I left in the ally way so that I wouldn't ever have it again, it was Alex's. Then, Emily texted me and told me that you were in trouble so I went with money that I took out of my mom's bank account, she won't care," she giggled shaking her head, "but now, were making out on my bed, and we're trying to fix things and Joe, baby, none of this would've happened if I had killed myself."

Joe shook his head kissing her lips quickly, "don't kill yourself, I need you. Promise me, Demi, promise me that you won't kill yourself."

"I promise," she cried, closing her eyes, she tried to pull herself together as Joe wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Two," he smiled looking into her dark brown eyes once she opened them again, "will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Not yet," she muttered shaking her head, "you've got to earn my full and complete trust back."

"And third, we're not having sex tonight- if that's what you thought we were going to do."

"Oh trust me," she giggled, "no way, no way," she smiled shaking her head, "like I've said, you've got to earn my full and complete trust back before we starting dating again or having sex. We hadn't worked our way up to sex before everything came crumbling down so it's definitely not going to happen now. I'm exhausted," she laughed yawning, walking to her closet, she changed into her pajamas before throwing Joe a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt he left in her room for times like these when he unexpectedly slept over.

A/N: First off, a big thank you to everyone who reads this and comments! I love you all so much. Thank you. Okay, so this was a really badly written chapter. I apologize. I realized that I forgot to upload this chapter and I totally spazzed out! I was just trying to show that Demi and Joe are trying to fix things, more with Nick and his future, and Miley and Luke (JUST FRIENDS, don't worry), Joe trying to get better, and Cathy going to Miley's. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me.


	8. Chapter 6: Here We Meet Again

**Chapter 6-Here We Meet Again**

_The two teenagers screamed laughing on the roller coaster. They were at Disney with their friends on spring break, living the good life, away from parents, enough money on each of their credit cards to last a life time, and they were together, all of their friends, the entire cheerleading team and football team-best friends._

_ "So," Nick smirked putting his arm around Miley's neck after they had gotten off the ride, "where to next, gorgeous," he questioned, kissing her lips quickly._

_ Miley looked over at her sister, "where to next, sis? It's your turn to pick what ride to go on," she laughed._

_ "Let's go to Downtown Disney," she suggested, "we could come back here later, for the fireworks."_

_ "SHOPPING," all the girls yelled throwing their heads back laughing. The guys groaned, but when their girlfriends looked at them with puppy dog faces, they groaned again._

_ "We are so whipped," Joe chuckled before they got on a shuttle bus to Downtown Disney._

_ As they walked into a candy store, Nick smirked, dirty thoughts coming to his mind. Buying some chocolate, he winked at Miley._

_ "Sis," Demi questioned, a confused look on her face, "what is your boy up to?"_

_ "What are all of the boys up to," Emily questioned seeing a line of football players buying chocolate with giant grins across their handsome faces._

_ Nick walked over to Miley wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her cheek, "the hotel rooms have microwaves right," he smirked, "because we're having some fun tonight," Nick whispered before kissing her passionately._

_ "You sick pig," she laughed hysterically, "you got chocolate so you could lick it off of me, didn't you."_

_ Nick nodded chuckling, "chocolate is good, but it'll taste better on you."_

Miley woke up feeling something wet trickling down her leg. She was confused, she hadn't even gotten to the sex part of the dream, the unprotected sex part of the dream, it was a month before Miley went missing, but what was dripping down her leg? Although it took sometime, she got up before screaming in pain. She was alone, in her apartment and scared out of her mind. "Oh my gosh," she whispered, "I'm having the baby." Dialing 911, she put the phone up to her ear.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I-I'm having a baby."

About an hour later, Luke came running into Miley's hospital room. Grabbing her hand, he sat in the chair next to the bed, "hey," he smiled kissing her forehead quickly (A/N: Just friends, guys. Never more.) "I called Mrs. Lucas, she said she'd be here with some people in a few hours."

Miley gulped, "this is it, isn't it," she questioned, "everything I've worked for comes down now, they're going to find out that I'm still alive."

"Yes," Luke nodded, "but I'll be here for you the entire time, I promise."

Feeling another contraction, she groaned in pain.

"Breathe," he said breathing like how he learned at their lamasse classes.

Following his instructions, she put her head back closing her eyes and focusing on the breathing.

Nick texted Demi, Joe, and Emily walking into the house, _It's done. Selena won't know what hit her when she walks into school tomorrow. It'll b good._

"NICHOLAS," Cathy yelled in a whisper carrying Frankie, "where have you been!"

Nick looked at his mother surprised, "what are you doing up? And relax, I was at Demi's," he lied.

"We need to go, get in the car," she ordered pushing him out the door, "grab your sports bag," she said knowing that it had an extra change of clothes and his diabetic medications. Getting his bag, he got into the passenger's seat confused, "what are we doing?"

She didn't know what to tell him, so she just put the radio on before looking back quickly at a now buckled sleeping ten year old.

Selena grabbed her bag quickly before calling Demi, "come on, pick up," she whispered anxiously.

"Hello," Demi said groggily, sitting up, she turned the light on.

Joe groaned waking up, "who is it," he asked half asleep.

"Hi, it's Selena, look, I know you hate me, but you need to get to the New York City Jefferson Hospital as soon as you can. Miley's not dead," she sighed, "and she's having the baby. Look, we'll explain everything, but you just need to get there. The Lucases are already on their way and so am I."

Demi scoffed, "it's Selena, she's feeding me this shit lie that Miley's alive and having the baby and that your mom and your brothers are on there way."

Joe sat up quickly, "what," he asked, "give me the phone," he grumbled snatching the phone out of Demi's hand, "listen to me, you dirty skank, you think this is funny? You think you can give us this false hope and we'll fall for it? You're more twisted than I thought you were. Leave us the fuck alone."

"You don't believe me," Selena nodded, "I know, but call your mom," she said before hanging up and getting into her white Range Rover before speeding off down the road.

Pressing speed dial three, he waited for his mom to pick up.

"Did Selena call you," she questioned rubbing the back of her neck, nervously, a habit that Nick had also picked up, "she's telling the truth," looking over at Nick quickly, she sighed, "Miley's alive. I've seen her. She's having the baby, just get to the hospital as fast as you can. Get Tish and Noah and go." Hanging up, she heard Nick chocking in surprise.

"What did you just say," he questioned.

"Miley's alive, she's having the baby, that's where we're going. She wanted you to have a future, without her and a baby holding you back," she explained the all too complicated situation, "Selena has been taking care of Miley, but she knew Miley needed an adult so she came to me. I've been visiting her everyday for the past week. You're having a baby, Nick," she laughed smiling, "I'm disappointed that you're still in high school and having a baby, but I'm so proud of you too, Nicholas," she smiled stroking her son's hair.

He closed his eyes taking in the information. For the first time in a long time, he smiled, he really smiled, Miley was alive. Sure, he was angry and confused, but Miley was alive. That's all he cared about, she was alive and having their baby, a baby girl.

"Sophia Madison Lucas," Cathy smiled nodding.

"Lucas? Sophia Madison Lucas," he smiled loving the sound of his daughter's name, "Sophia Madison Lucas," he repeated chuckling.

A few hours later, the doctor came into Miley's room and examining her vajaja, he smiled, "okay, it's time to push," the older man informed.

Miley, sweaty, tired, and in pain, nodded her head, "okay," she said grabbing Luke's hand.

"Ready," Luke asked looking deep into Miley's blue eyes with his green.

As Nick's mom parked the car in the parking lot, Nick ran quickly into the hospital and dashing up the stairs, he ran to floor three, the delivery room floor. Sprinting to the receptionists desk, he took a breath, "Miley Stewart's room? Where is she?"

"Who are you," the receptionist asked with a friendly smile and her brown hair pulled back into a loose bun, she was wearing a magenta scrub top and was probably in her mid-thirties.

"I'm the father, Nicholas Jerry Grey."

"Oh," she nodded, "okay, let me check," checking the computer, she replied, "room 394."

"Thank you," he said running down the hall.

"Okay," the doctor said, "when I count to three, I want you to push really hard, okay?"

"No," Nick yelled running into the room, "wait," dashing to Miley's side, he smiled, "now, push." Grabbing her hand, he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I want you to tuck your head onto your chest and push as hard as you can on" the doctor nodded, "1…2…3…"

Miley screamed pushing as hard as she possibly could, "oh my gosh," she cried overwhelmed at seeing Nick and pushing out their baby.

"Okay, and stop," the doctor demanded, "okay, everything looks good, I'll be back in a half an hour for you to push some more," he smiled before walking out of the room.

Nick grabbed Miley's face with his large and warm hands, "I missed you," he whispered smiling, moving some of her brown hair that was stuck to her face with sweat, he leaned in closer. Looking into her eyes, brown on blue, he knew he was home. This was where he was supposed to be. He was home, yet again. Slowly, he placed his lips onto Miley's immediately moaning quietly in longing. Feeling her kiss back, he smiled against her lips. The same butterflies that Nick got when they were fourteen and every time they kissed came back and he loved it. "Miley, don't you ever do that to me again," he pleaded tears slipping down his cheeks after he put his forehead onto her's, "you thought you were helping me, I get it, okay? But the thing you need to realize is that I don't want a future without you," he smiled kissing her nose, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Nicholas," she cried kissing his forehead running her fingers through his hair.

"When I thought you were dead," Nick shook his head, "I didn't want to move, I didn't want to do anything and then I heard about the baby and," he shook his head, "my parents are done, I found out about you and Joe, he's hooked on drugs, Demi was going to kill herself, we're ripping down Selena," he groaned in aggravation, "you don't know how much I've needed you," he whispered. Remembering that there waas someone else in the room, he wiped his tears before looking at the strong and blond teenager, "I'm sorry, I'm being terribly rude, hi," he smiled putting his hand out, "I'm Nick."

"Nick," Luke smiled shaking Nick's hand, "nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"No offense, but I haven't heard anything about you," Nick laughed, "but then again, I had no idea that my girlfriend was alive and being taken care of by you," he bit.

"Hey," Miley muttered grabbing both of Nick's hands, "he's just a friend, you're it for me, regardless if I was hiding from you, you're it. There's no one else for me," she smiled kissing his cheek, "I love you."

"If I find out that you touched my girlfriend, so help me, I will kill you," he glared at Luke.

"Nick! Stop," Miley snapped, "look at me," she whispered grabbing his face lovingly, "look at me," she repeated a second time, finally getting Nick to stop giving defiant stare to Luke and looking tenderly into her eyes, "he's just a friend, okay? That's it. That's he'll ever be. You know that. You know it's me and you. I did all of this for you." Feeling pain, she groaned unhappily, "but just so you know, we're never having sex again," she whimpered, "my gosh, when will it be over," she cried. "You guys have it easy, you have a good night, knock up-"

"I didn't knock you up," Nick retorted stopping her sentence, "we made love, had unprotected sex, and this is what God wanted."

She glared at him, "don't change the subject. You have a great night, get me pregnant, and don't have to go through this pain. You've seen my place, do you think a baby's body can fit through there? No!"

"First off," Nick chuckled, "I do believe that you enjoyed the night just as much as I did. Secondly, I'm going to be here for you, throughout the whole thing, and third, after this is all done, we're going to have a baby and when you hold the tiny baby in your arms, it'll be worth it," he smiled.

"Miley," Cathy smiled running into the room, "how are you doing?"

She looked at her crazily, "I'm not quite sure how you've done this four times."

Cathy laughed, "it's worth it, trust me," she smiled kissing her son's forehead, "you won't regret it."

"MILEY," Frankie yelled smiling as happy as a kid on Christmas morning, "MILEY! MILEY!" He laughed hugging her tightly from the side of the bed, "mom said I'm going to be an uncle, that's SO COOL," he exclaimed excitedly, "Miley, I missed you."

Tears came to Miley's eyes as she hugged her little brother back before kissing his forehead, closing her eyes to cherish the moment, "I missed you too," she smiled through her tears, "I missed you so much."

"Promise me you'll never leave again," he begged, "please, please please?"

"I promise," she smiled, "I promise I'll never leave again," she swore looking up and smiling at Nick who kissed her forehead.

Hearing footsteps, she took a breath before looking up nervously. She saw her mother, the one person she wished that she had needed throughout her pregnancy, besides Nick, of course. The woman she knew as the joyful, laughing, happy woman had tired bags under her black eyes, tears streamed down her face, but a smiled laid on her lips.

"Mom," she said filling the silence of the room.

Tish closed her eyes before walking over to Miley, she soaked in Miley's voice, in the middle of the night, she thought she would hear her voice, but no, she thought her daughter was dead, but she wasn't. No, she was laying in a hospital bed right in front of her. "Miley," she whispered hugging her daughter tightly.

Although her mother's suffocating hug was hurting her, Miley didn't care because even though she was eighteen and going to be a mother soon, she needed her mom, always and forever.

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed, "don't you ever do that again! What were you thinking," she questioned looking into Miley's eyes, almost identical to her's.

Miley looked down disappointed in herself, "I was thinking Nick needed a good future. I was thinking that Joe and Demi were happy, I was thinking that life would be easier if I just disappeared with the baby."

"Life without you is anything but easy," her mother replied kissing her cheek quickly.

"Your mom's right, Miley," Nick responded, "when we thought you were dead…when I thought you were dead…" he shook his head not wanting to talk about it, "Miley, you are the light of my life and if we were having a baby, you should've stayed, you should've let us help you. What were you thinking," he whispered betrayed. "I could be a good father, you know?"

"Nicky, it had nothing to do with you not being a good father, I've seen you with kids at church, with Noah, and with Frankie, you're an incredible role model, I know you'll be a great father, it's just that-"

Nick shook his head interrupting her, "what were you going to tell her," he questioned about his daughter, "when she asked where her daddy was, what were you going to say? Were you really willing to let her not know her father? My dad's an ass, your dad left," he shook his head, "wouldn't you give anything to have your daughter not go though what we've gone through with our fathers? Wouldn't you want her to know who her father is?"

"Of course," she replied nodding her head, "it's just that, you'd give everything to be a pro football player and I-"

The curly haired man shook his head, "not everything, sure, I'd give a lot, but a family with you, that's more important to me than being a pro football player," he whispered kissing her tenderly.

Hearing a shy knock on the door, everyone looked up except for Nick and Miley who were too busy making out to realize that someone was at the door.

"Well," Demi laughed, "I take it things are already back to normal with those two," she smirked seeing her sister and best friend making out.

Hearing her twin sister's voice, Miley immediately pulled away, "Demi," she cried out trying to get up.

"Hey," Demi scolded pointing a finger at Miley, "you, lie your ass down," she laughed hugging Miley, tightly, "you better not do that again or I will come after you and kill you," she joked.

"That's not funny," Nick snapped.

Joe chuckled walking into the room, "chill out man, she was just kidding."

"And you? You don't talk to me. Ever," he snapped.

"Aunt Noie is here," the ten year old said maturely, walking into the room with a pink duffle bag, "now, Miley," she said pointing to her sister, "you need to lie down and try to relax. Everyone besides Nick, me, Demi, mommy, and aunt Cathy need to leave," she demanded pointing to the door, "I just got my sister back and I'm not loosing her again. Hi," she smiled kissing her sister's cheek, "I was strong, like you told me to be in my dream."

"Good," Miley laughed, "I missed you, baby girl."

"I'm not a baby," she claimed, "I'm going to be an aunt, I'm ten years old, I'm not a baby."

Miley shook her head giggling, "okay, okay, so you're not a baby."

The doctor walked into the room and gasped seeing all the people, "okay, there is a limit of three visitors in the delivery room during the delivery, everyone else needs to leave."

"Come on, Noah," Frankie said grabbing his best friend's hand and walking out of the room.

"But-" she started, running back to Miley, "I need to know that Miley's okay, I have to!" She said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Miley reassured her, "go with Frankie, I'm sure Joe would love to take you two to the cafeteria," she said looking at Joe for the first time, "hi, by the way," she smiled.

"Hi," he waved awkwardly not knowing what to do.

She spread her arms open wide, "hug," she laughed. Joe practically dove into her arms hugging her tightly. Nick's blood curdled as a look of disgust swept across his face.

"I think that's enough," Nick scoffed.

Joe smirked at his brother before quickly kissing Miley's forehead, "good luck," he whispered to her before walking to the doorway, "come on guys, let's go find some food."

Demi, Nick, Cathy, Tish, Luke

"I should go too," Luke mumbled pointing to the door, "good luck-"

"No," Miley shook her head, "I need you here with me. Please," she begged.

"Miley," he sighed shaking his head, "Nick has to be in here, now you want me too? You can have one other person. I know you want your mom and Demi in here, what are you going to do?"

"Luke should go," Nick said.

Miley scoffed rolling her eyes at Nick, "you need to get rid of this commanding anger management man and give me that loving boyfriend you were ten seconds ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he barked, "my girlfriend played dead for a while and I had some anger management issues because of it, so sorry," he said sarcastically.

Miley shook her head, "you need to go."

"Miley, are you crazy," Luke called out, "he has to be here, he's the father of your baby."

Nick let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, Mi, okay," he groaned, "I really am. I'm working on it."

"Good," she sneered.

Cathy smiled kissing Miley's cheek before kissing her son's, "I'll be in the waiting room, good luck," she bid before walking out of the room.

"Okay, you clearly won't be able to make up your mind and we need to get going, so they can all stay," the doctor said before sitting at the end of the hospital bed, "ah," he smiled, "you're ready to push. The baby is far enough that we don't need to wait anymore. When I count to three you're going to push, okay," he questioned looking at Miley.

Miley nodded holding on to Luke and Nick's hands, "I'm ready," she nodded.

"One…two…three, push!"

A/N: Ooo, I'm leaving you guys right there, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon! :P Please, please, please review, like I've said before, I love reading your guys' take on the story. Have any ideas of what should happen? Did you like the reconnection? Don't worry, there will be more reconnecting later. Miley's brother comes in to the story more too and more drama, of course. This story isn't even close to being over yet. :) So, Nick has a bit of an anger problem, which he'll be working on. I'll give you a hint about the next chapter, the baby is different than they thought it'd be. What do you guys think that means? By the way, I saw the movie Prom and thought it was kind of cheesy. Did you guys see it? What was your take? The main character, the blonde haired girl from Friday Night Lights, is one of my favorite actresses ever. I also saw Water for Elephant, GO SEE THAT if you haven't, it's a great movie!

Have a Twitter? Follow me! I'll follow you back if I can see that you're a Jonas, Miley, or Niley fan. Message me and tell me that your read my stories, I'd love it!

Twitter: NileyJyrusHope


	9. Chapter 7: The Baby

**Chapter 7- The Baby**

"One…two…three, push!" The doctor ordered.

Miley pushed as hard as she can. Her screams were loud and tears fell from her eyes as sweat poured from her forehead. Demi, Luke, Nick, and Miley's mom coaxed her through the labor.

About forty-five minutes passed and Miley shook her head collapsing onto the bed, "I can't do it anymore," she muttered out of breath, "I'm so tired," she cried.

"Come on Miles," Luke cheered on, "just a few more pushes."

"She just needs to do one more push and the baby will be out," the doctor said looking at Nick.

"Miles, Miles, look at me," he pleaded, "you can do this. Just one more push, Mi, and then you'll be done, okay? Just one more push. Come on, you cannot give up now, one more push."

Miley shook her head before giving out one more push. A cry filled the air and Miley gasped collapsing in happiness.

"Congratulations," the doctor smiled, "you guys have a baby boy!"

Miley looked at the doctor puzzled, "boy? I thought we were having a baby girl."

"Happens all the time," the doctor shrugged.

Miley laughed looking at Nick, "we have a baby boy," she giggled.

"Would the father like to do the honors of cutting the umbilical chord," the doctor asked handing Nick the scissors.

Nick took the scissors tears of joy streaming wading in his eyes. After Nick cut the umbilical chord, a nurse carried the newborn over to the bathing station and once she cleaned him off and weighed him, she brought him over to Miley swaddled in a baby blue blanket, almost the same color as Miley's eyes.

Miley moved over on the hospital bed giving Nick room to lie down too. The nurse in the pink scrubs gave the baby boy swaddled in a blue blanket to Miley. Holding her son for the first time and Nick lying right next to her, she had never felt so happy, so whole, so at peace with the world.

"Wow," Demi whispered in amazement kissing her sister's forehead, "I'm so proud of you, Mi," she smiled tears falling down her brown eyes.

"Hi, my baby," Miley whispered giggling, "you look exactly like your daddy, don't you," she asked laughing. He had Nick's head of dark brown curls, Nick's mouth, but he had Miley's nose. The adorable baby hadn't opened his eyes yet so they couldn't tell if they were blue or brown.

"Wow," Nick exclaimed in excitement and disbelief, "I can't believe he's our's," he laughed kissing Miley's cheek.

"He's beautiful," Tish smiled holding her daughter's hand, "you did such a good job, baby girl."

Miley nodded, "it's so surreal," she laughed, "do you want to hold your son," the exhausted and worn out new mother questioned to the love of her life.

Nick nodded before gently taking their baby into his arms, He was speechless. He couldn't stop staring at their beautiful creation. This baby was Miley and his. He had created another person with the woman whom he was madly in love with. He was in awe of this surreal moment.

"What should we name him," Miley asked Nick rubbing the pad of her thumb over the newborn's soft cheek.

Nick had no idea. How does someone name a baby something tht he'd be called his entire life? He shrugged, "what do you want to name him?"

"Hmm…how about…Aidan Nicholas Grey?"

The teenage boy smiled, "'Nicholas Grey'? You want his middle name to be Nicholas?"

Miley nodded her head, "if that's okay with you."

"That's amazing," Nick chuckled, "Aidan," he smiled.

"I love it," Miley nodded, "hi, Aidan," she giggled kissing her baby's forehead tiredly.

Nick kissed her tenderly before looking into her eyes worried, "Miles, you need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine," she half-lied. The truth was, she was sore, her body ached, but why wouldn't it? She'd just given birth to her beautiful baby boy. Her eyes were begging to be closed, which was evident from the black bags under her eyes, but she didn't want to take her eyes off of that baby, off of her baby, off of their baby, their creation, she never wanted to take her eyes off of him, off of Aidan, or off of Nick.

Nick shook his head helping her to lie down, "you need to sleep," he whispered.

"No," she shook her head, "Aidan needs his mommy."

"Just feed him and then Nick's right, you need your sleep," the doctor commented, "congratulations, you two are going to be wonderful parents. So, Aidan Nicholas Grey? Is that the name you guys want for your son?"

"Yeah," Miley nodded taking her baby into her arms before sitting up a little and casually feeding her baby, a white blanket hiding her breast, "Aidan Nicholas Grey," she giggled smiling, "hey, Nick," she questioned.

"Yes, princess," he whispered kissing her forehead.

She smiled resting her head onto his shoulder, "I think Luke should be the god father and Emily should be the god mother, is that okay?"

Nick secretly glared at Luke who awkwardly looked away, "sure, baby," he smiled, "anything that you want."

Miley finished feeding Aidan and then Nick and Miley held him tightly enjoying the moment. Looking into each other's eyes, they laughed in complete and utter happiness. Seeing the flash of a camera, they looked around and saw Demi holding a camera smiling. This was it, Miley and Nick both thought, this is home, and they were right. They knew that the road of life wasn't going to be an easy one, but they didn't care because they always knew that they'd have each other and Aidan. They'd always have their family.

Nick kissed the blue eyed beauty passionately lacing their fingers together, they both smiled pulling away and putting their foreheads together.

"This is it, huh," Nick smiled nervously biting his lip. This was their moment. This was everything. This was _their_ son. This was _their_ family. They were each other's home and even through the _secrets_, they knew that everything would be okay.

A/N: Okay, so, here's the thing. I wanted to make this story a lot longer than 7 chapters, but I don't know how else to continue. I mean, sure, I have some ideas, but I have so many ideas for other stories too and to be honest, writing three stories at one time is really challenging. Plus, school is ending soon so I thought that it'd be good to end a story now. There might be a sequel. I haven't decided yet. Could you guys please please please do me a favor? Go check out TheMsBrandy1's stories here on FanFic. Her stories are so great and she's such a talented writer. She's made sure that she's commented on every chapter on like every one of my stories and she's cool. So be cool and go check out her site! I would really like to thank everyone who has favorited, subscribed, and/or reviewed, to Secrets and to my writings. It really means a lot to me.

Peace and Love.


	10. I AM SO SO SO SORRY

Hey guys! I'm really sorry. I just wanted to apologize. Somehow, I never uploaded a chapter so I just went back and put the chapter in. It's chapter five called Surprise. Please read that, it puts a lot of things together and is really important! Thank you all so much for reading my stories and I'm sorry for that mishap! I hope you all have a great day! Love you all, NileyFanForever.


	11. Reviews?

Yeah, guys, was this story terrible or something? I mean, I was getting great reviews and then I finish the story and I only get one? I put so much time and effort into this story and it'd be really great to get some reviews on it. The thing is that I love to write Niley so I don't put a review limit on it because I think that you guys can just read my story, but I would really really like to get reviews. For all of you who write stories on FanFic, you know how great it is to get reviews so please, please, please review. Still though, thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to me, it's just that I'd really like to get reviews. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, just a writer who wants comments on her story.


End file.
